The present invention relates, generally, to a finger tape for aiding fingers to grip a bowling ball during bowling and, in particular, to a tape consisting of a base cloth mixed woven with cotton yarns and elastic yarns, on one surface of which a mixture of an acryl resin and 5% by weight of a hardener based on the weight of the acryl resin is applied in a gravure printing manner.
On the surface of a bowling ball are provided three holes to which the thumb, the middle finger and the ring finger are inserted, respectively, to grip the ball. During a bowling game, a player releases a ball after taking preparatory action for better rolling the ball. At that time, the thumb is instantly slipped out of the hole while the middle and the ring fingers are slipped out from the holes to spin the ball in the direction of the ball. The degree of spin on the ball is partially responsible for knocking down the pins which are hit by the ball. Hence, the fingering technique or the condition of the fingers inserted into the ball greatly affects the bowling game. The player becomes fatigued as the bowling game progresses. Also, as the number of times a player rolls and releases the ball increases, sweat is generated on the fingers, causing the fingers not to suitably grip the ball and not to play technically well, thereby making the player ineffective in exerting his or her ability.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention for alleviating the problems as described above is to provide a finger tape for use in taping fingers of bowlers, which functions to protect the fingers inserted into holes of a bowling ball and prevent the fingers from slipping out of the ball.
To achieve the object of the present invention, sweat is readily flown out between the tape and skin so that, while the adhesive printed to the tape is flown out the tape, the fingers are prevented from gliding into the holes. In addition, to improve the function of the thumb, and the functions of a middle finger and a ring finger, the adhesive used in the tape attached to the thumb is distinguished from the adhesive used in the tape attached to the middle finger and the ring finger. Such different adhesives are printed to the tape. In order to flow the sweat between the tape and the skin out easily, it is preferred that the adhesive be transferred to the tape from the transfer paper to which the adhesive is printed in a gravure printing manner.